


Virgil's Bad Dream

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Virgil has a bad dream and Logan awkwardly comforts him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Kudos: 17





	Virgil's Bad Dream

Virgil felt the water close over his head. The weights on his ankles dragged him down, down, down. He thrashed, legs kicking, arms flailing. He let out a shout, muffled by the weight of the water pressing down on him. He couldn't think straight, just knew he needed to escape. Something clamped around him, pinning his flailing arms in place. Faintly, a voice called his name. He struggled, trying to break free. A few seconds later, he relaxed, resigned to his fate.

"Virgil!" The voice got louder, closer.

He gasped and sat up, breathing hard. Disoriented, he looked around the room. He was in the common room, on the floor next to the couch. A weighted blanket was tangled around his ankles and Logan was holding onto his shoulders "Virgil?" Logan asked.

The wild look in Anxiety's eyes didn't fade, but his face turned to Logic. "Lo?" His voice was soft, distant.

"I'm here. Talk to me, Verge. What's wrong?"

Virgil's eyes finally focused on Logan. "What?"

Logan sighed. "It was just a nightmare. You're fine." He finally released his shoulders, moving to help disentangle the blanket.

Virgil got to his feet, holding out a sheepish hand to help Logan up. "Thanks for waking me."

"I would tell you it was simply due to you being disruptive, but that wouldn't be true." Logan fixed his glasses, blanket easily held in one hand despite it being twenty pounds. "The truth is that I was. . . concerned. You were thrashing, fell off the couch, even called out in your sleep. To be frankly honest, it was disturbing to see you in pain."

Virgil's jaw dropped in shock. "You were concerned for me?"

"Yes. This might not be my forte, emotions that is, but I am still here for you." His face turned questioning. "Would you like to discuss what made you so upset?"

Virgil thought it over for a minute. "Sure, if you've got the time." 

They moved to the couch, Logan draping the blanket over Virgil's lap. "What got you so worked up?"

Virgil was nervous. Usually, he didn't share anything like this with anyone. He took a deep breath. "I dreamt that. . . I was drowning."

Logan tilted his head but didn't comment.

"It felt like there were chains tied to my ankles dragging me down." He glanced ruefully at the blanket across his legs. "I couldn't breathe properly."

"That might be due to hyperventilation caused by-"

Virgil held up a hand. "I know. I've gone through this before. I was just scared, is all."

Logan nodded, looking guilty for interrupting. "That's perfectly fine. Especially once you take into account that you are the main side responsible for Thomas' fear responses."

Virgil's eyes sharpened at that. "Speaking of which, should we check on him?"

"No, he seems to be fine. Continue."

So, Virgil told Logan about the rest of the dream. Logan calmed his fears by pointing out some of the obvious causes of distress and even so less obvious ones. By the end of the conversation, Virgil's heart rate was back to normal and he felt a lot better. 


End file.
